


In Good Hands

by Wellbeing98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But he's a nice thief, Eventually cute times, Hallucifer, Hell is a really shit place, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Non-Trusting Sam Winchester, OFC not important really, Right now is sad, Sam is a thief, Slow Build Gabriel/Sam Winchester, human!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellbeing98/pseuds/Wellbeing98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is back from Hell, only he doesn't know it. Convinced this is another one of Lucifer's Tricks he runs away from a very real Dean Winchester, and unknowingly towards a certain undead Archangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

_“Sam, Sam, Sam you know better.” Sam sat trembling on the cold floor. He tensed when he felt icy hands wrap around the back of his neck and pulling his face closer to the being he so feared. Sam didn’t fight him, he knew better. He let himself be gently pulled until he met the familiar face in the dark. “You know you shouldn’t have done that.” Sam nodded slowly. He hates when Dean does this to him. He used to believe it was Lucifer pretending but he knows now it’s a lie and Gabriel has come to hurt him again, just like John._

_Dean’s hands swiftly cracks against Sam’s left cheek and Sam can feel the tears beginning to well in his eyes._

_“WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THINKING ABOUT DAD?!” He shoves Sam fully to the floor and Sam’s arms are pinned over his head, invisible shackles bolting him to the floor. He feels the panic rising in his chest as it gets harder and harder to breathe. He’s not even trying to control the tears now because he’s too scared. Dean laughs and slowly steps over Sam. Leaving one foot on either side of Sam’s chest he leans forward placing his knees on Sam’s throat and slowly adding the weight. Sam is sobbing now and pulling desperately, straining his muscles. He’d loved Dean and Dean had loved him and he just can’t understand. Suddenly all of Dean’s weight is on him and he’s choking slowly. “You killed me Sam. You got close to everyone I loved and killed them, like mom, and Ellen and Jo.” Sam tries to scream but he has no air. “You said Yes to Lucifer and killed Bobby and Castiel and left me all alone. You’re a murderer little brother.”_

_Sam can’t even black out to escape anymore, Dean won’t let him. He stays clear and aware and terrified. Dean stands and Sam gasps as the air returns to his lungs. Sam stays down even as his wrists are freed. Dean turns around and crouches next to Sam’s oxygen starved body. “You’re pathetic.” he whispers the breathe ghosting over Sam’s sweat and tear soaked neck. Sam looks up at the apple green eyes of his brother and feels new found tears run down his face and blur his vision. White hot pain erupts from Sam’s chest, watching as his brother pushes invisible fire into his veins.  “DEAN PLE-“ the pain spreads and is now encompassing his entire torso and upper arms._

_“Don’t you look at me! You are nothing but a burden. I lost everything because of you and I will never forgive you Sammy.” Sam whimpers and begs but the pain only increases until all he can do is scream._

_***_

Dean woke with a start as he heard the screaming coming from his little brother’s room. He quickly pulled on his AC/DC shirt over his boxers and ran across the bunker towards Sam’s room. Dean ran and grabbed Sam’s shoulders and started to shake.

 “SAM! SAMMY WAKE UP!” he screamed. Sam just continued to hiccup and struggle to drag in the ragged breaths, tears streaming down his redden face.

“DAMMIT SAM! SAMMY IT’S A NIGHTMARE!” Dean resorted to drastic measures and swiftly slapped Sam’s left cheek. He watched Sam’s eyes snap open and the look of pure, unadulterated terror cross his brother’s face.

“Please…” Sam closed his eyes and backed away from Dean.

“Please, don’t… don’t hurt me anymore.” Sam slid off the bed and continued to back away, cowering in the corner of the small bedroom.  ‘Hurt him?’ Dean thought. Sam had sounded so terrified, looked even worse.

“Sammy?” Dean reached out toward his brother and watched as Sam stiffened and shied further into the corner. How a man his size could look so small was beyond him. “Sam I would never hurt you.” Sam shook his head and started to sob even harder. “Left you… alone… deserved it… so sorry… couldn’t breathe!” Sam shuttered as the memories flooded back to him.

 

 ‘ _You’re a murderer little brother.’_

 

“Sam what are you talking about?” He shifted closer to his brother cowering in the corner. Sam shook his head.

“Dead and it’s all my fault… my fault… my fault.” Sam repeats, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees, locking them against his torso.  

“Sam what is wrong?”

“THEY’RE DEAD! AND YOU HATE ME AND HURT ME AND I DESERVE IT!” Sam’s eyes widen.

“I’m sorry… Please don’t hurt me anymore! Please I didn’t mean to yell.” His shaking increases and his breathing gets ragged. He starts to panic even more as the corners of his eyes start to darken encompassing his vision as he passes out.

 

 


	2. Skid Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets away from Dean, only to find himself panicking yet again... somewhere in Texas?

Sam was startled to say the least when he woke up in a bed instead of on the cold floor of the cage, startled even more so by his brother sat hunched with worry by the bed. Noticing Sam shift Dean’s eyes slowly lifted to his brother’s face.

 

“Hey, you okay? You woke up earlier, well I woke you up but it was like you weren’t even here man.” Dean was talking. He was being himself, concerned and thoughtful, and being the Dean knew outside of hell.

 

“What? Why are you doing this? I don’t understand.” Sam was on edge, not sure if he should get off the bed and beg or stay where he was.

 

“Sam, it’s me. It’s really me.” Dean looked him in the eyes, his gaze soft. Sam didn’t buy it for a second. “You’re out man. Don’t you remember? You showed up at Bobby’s. He tested you and everything and then sent you home to me.” Needless to say Sam remembered none of this.

 

“JUST STOP WITH THE GAMES! YOU ALREADY BROKE ME REMEMBER!” Sam screamed. “I am in the cage. I know I am in the cage. There is no way out of the cage. I KNOW THAT! SO JUST STOP!” With speed that Dean didn’t know Sam possessed, Sam was out of the bed across the room and headed towards the front door.

 

“SAM! STOP!” Dean stood and went tearing after his brother. “SAM! SAMMY!” A car started and went squealing out of the garage. “Shit!”

 

***

 

Sam was panting heavily as he sped away from the “bunker”.

‘This is a trick. It has to be. Why else wouldn't I remember? It is trick. It is always Lucifer.’ Sam reminded himself. He looked around at the antique mustang he jumped in.

‘A detailed trick, very very detailed.’ ‘He’ll find me, I know he will’, Sam realized ‘He’s gonna find me. Oh God! He’s gonna find me!’ He slammed on the breaks, skidding to a stop. Jumping from the stopped vehicle like it was on fire, he began to pace along the roadway.

‘What the hell am I going to do?’ he thought. Sam knew hell was big, and soon a plan formulated in his brain.

‘If I keep moving, keep moving in this hell world… hell universe, whatever, if I can keep on the move maybe he won’t find me. If I keep moving he won’t find me.’ Sam was pulling at straws, and he knows it but he just can’t, he can’t go through that again, he has a chance and he is going to take it no matter what.

 

Jumping back into his car, He drives until he reaches a crowded parking lot. There is festival going on down the road and he knows he needs to ditch this flashy car so he parks, pauses for a moment and then decides to leave the keys in the ignition, maybe the poor bastard who’s car he is about to steal can take this one home. Stepping out of the car, Sam looks around for something discreet and unnoticeable. He decides on the Black Toyota Corolla sitting towards the back of the lot. It’s relatively old… maybe a 2006 he thinks and hustles over to it. Checking to make sure no one is watching, he pops the license plate off the back of the car, switching it for the one that was on the mustang. Then he jimmies the driver’s side lock, and sits inside.

 

Taking a breath, Sam reached under the steering column and hot wires the car, puts into drive and gets onto the interstate.

 

Sam doesn't really know where he’s going, not sure what he would find in this world that Satan had created to hurt him, so he played it safe, keeping a sharp eye for anything that looked at all suspicious. After several hours of driving, Sam realized he must be heading south west as he saw the signs start shifting.

 

            _Houston 12 miles_  

 

He read and decided that Texas might be a decent place to stop for the night. He knew he’d need to be extra careful about what he said and did, not sure what was going to tip Lucifer off or not. He pulled into a decent looking motel, certainly not the worst place he’s slept when he’d been top side and parked. Walking to the front office, Sam suddenly felt eyes on him and ice rushed his veins. He flipped around quickly hunting for blonde hair and blue eyes. He felt the ground start to shake, or was that him? He couldn’t tell. Sam started backing up as slowly as he could, gasping as panic started taking his breath. His back hit the wall and he jumped before slamming into it again and sliding into the fetal position waiting for his torturer to come out of hiding. Sam waited like that; panic slowly building and building as each minute passed.

 

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!” Sam screamed at no one. “JUST COME OUT ALL READY!”

 

Someone came running from the front office, spotting him on the ground.

 

She was small with wavy black hair and brown eyes that just seemed to shower Sam with concern and confusion. She was wearing a name tag stating _Heather_.

 

Heather ran up to Sam and shushed him as she watched him tense up, frowned as she saw the panic in his eyes, hearing his ragged breathing. “Damn Kiddo… Someone got to you good.” She whispered.

 

Sam’s breathing stopped entirely. “Gabriel.” Sam’s eyes filled with tears and his breathing picked up even more. “Pl-Please d-don’t hurt m-me, I-I-I’m s-so s-s-sor-ry” Sam feeling the familiar tug panic pulling him under, welcomed it. At least he won’t see that cruel smile cross the angels face again.

 

***

 

Heather watched with concern as she watched the big guy fall out, knowing better than to try to carry the giant herself she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey! A moose is passed out in the parking lot, mind giving me a hand?" "No! I am not kidding, he's tall as fuck and I can't carry him by myself!" "You get your ass down here right now, mister!" "That's better." As Heather hung up the phone she realized the big guy had said his name right before he passed out… Weird.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I will do my best to update weekly but with exams and the holidays coming up I make no promises! Thank you all so much who commented and kudos the first chapter! I love you bunches :D. (Bunches is a lot btw) Comment below with suggestions for what happens next! I will take them under consideration as I am kinda making this up as I go!


	3. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Chirstmas! Don't Kill me for torturing my characters.

Looking through boxes in Heather’s attic is not one of Gabriel’s favorite past times but it is the only way he knows how to pay that woman back for everything she has done for him. Being human, adjusting to that… yeah he owes that woman everything.

 

Heather sent him up here to find her old vinyls but he wasn’t having any luck when his phone rang. Yes he has a cell phone now since he can’t just pinpoint people anymore, and since he can’t fly anymore.

 

Looking at the I.D, he could see it was the old woman now.

 

“I already told you I am looking for them right now!” he answered “Heather, this the worst prank call I’ve ever been a part of.” “Okay! Sorry, how was I supposed to know you weren’t kidding! Not like this happens every day! You said he passed out in the parking lot? Surely you could get some local help… I’m across town at your place.” “Alright I’m coming! Jeez!”

 

Gabriel hung up and sneezed blowing a cloud of dust off the box in front of him. Damn he hated his dust allergy, yet another human thing he had become accustomed too. Trying his best not to inhale anymore of the intolerable substance that was currently circulating his head Gabriel climbed out of the crowded attic in Heather’s town house and went in search of his keys. He also lost things far more frequently now, which was frustrating because he could create new ones.

 

Having no luck finding them, Gabriel went and grabbed the bike from the garage. He needed the exercise and could always get his car from Heather’s later… when he found his keys. Shutting the garage behind him, Gabriel started pedaling. He knew Heather would be pissed at him for losing his keys again but at this moment he didn’t think he’d have to worry about a lecture since he was on his way to help her with her “moose” problem.

 

Heather, much like himself in reference to Sam, had always called her son Caleb that. Also like Sam, Caleb was giant and exceptionally bright until he decided to join the military and die a hero, leaving everyone he cared about behind to mourn him. Gabriel took a moment to physically shake the memories of broad shoulders and a dimpled smile from his memory. Sam was dead, in the cage with Lucifer and would never ever be coming back. Gabriel lived with that guilt every day, the fact that God had saved him after he ran away and disgraced heaven but left Sam, who had done everything he could to make things right, to rot in hell.

 

Gabriel was surprised how quickly he had reached the motel. ‘I guess being absorbed in thought really does pass the time.’ He mused. Hoping off his bike, he ran up to Heather.

 

“About time you got her—Gabe Honey? What’s wrong?!?” Heather looked seriously at Gabriel.

 

‘This is impossible. This is not happening.’ Gabriel stared at none other than Sam Winchester lying in the dirt.

 

“GABRIEL!” Heather pulled him from his thoughts. “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE TODAY!” Heather fussed. “FIRST HIM AND NOW YOU! AM I MISSING SOME VITAL CLUE?!?!”

 

“You and me both.” Gabriel whispered. He reached down and brushed Sam’s hair away from his face.

 

“It’s him isn’t it.” Heather sighed. “The one you said you died for. The one who’s got you so torn up.”

 

“Yep.” Gabriel popped the “p”.

 

“Then let’s get him inside and then you have some explaining to do young man.”

 

Both were so distracted with each other and what this meant that they failed to notice Sam begin to twitch.

 

***

 

_“Sam... Sammy. Wake up” Gabriel sing-songed. “I have a surprise for you.”_

_Sam shifted from where he’d been placed on his knees, he’s not sure when he blacked out but he’s awake now._

_Gabriel reached out and slowly caressed his cheek. When Gabriel came it was almost worst than when his brother did because he was sweet, always so sickeningly sweet._

_“Please look at me Sam… I love your eyes so much.” Sam’s lifted against his will and he watched as the angel crouched before him. “I love your eyes almost as much as I love you Samshine.” Sam tried to look away but his eyes would not and could not look away from the angel._

_“You see Samsquatch, You can’t look away cause I need your full attention. I want to see every reaction on that gorgeous face of yours! You’re going to love it! I promise!” Sam watched and waited as the angel began to saunter away from him. Swinging his hips and pulling Sam’s eyes to his ass. Sam blushed… even in Hell it seemed he was still doomed to be outed by his face._

_“See something you like?” Gabriel laughed, but it was cold and cruel and even though Sam knew he couldn’t have looked away he still felt shame ice his veins._

_“You see Samikins… you always want what’s bad for you.” Sam felt his head nod without his permission. “You’re a bad boy and I am going to show you how bad boys are treated.”_

_Suddenly Sam was naked and suspended in the air. His arms and legs stretched in opposite directions exposing him at every angle and leaving him defenseless against the peering amber eyes of his favorite angel. Gabriel reached out again and ran his finger along the arch of Sam’s back leaving the skin blistering and bleeding in its wake. It felt as though the scream that was released was literally ripped from his throat by his angel._

_“Gabriel Please!” Sam cried… finally finding his voice, albeit hoarse from screaming and the tears running down his face and neck._

_“Yes Kiddo? What do you want form little old me?” Sam shook from the sobs wracking his body._

_“I- I lo-love you. Ple-plea-please stop.” Gabriel tutted and shook his head._

_“Now… Sammy you know I can’t do that. You’ve been bad and Bad boys get punished.” Still in that sweet sing-song voice that Sam could never argue with. So he just cried and shook in his bonds. Gabriel began again. Tracing his fingers all over Sam’s body spelling words with the carnage he created. Finally, after he finished and disappeared. Leaving a mirror in his wake so Sam could read what he’d written._

**_Bad_ **

_That was written across his thighs._

**_Slut_ **

_Written above his crotch._

**_Tainted_ **

_Written on his wrists._

**_Abomination_ **

_Across his chest._

 

**_Unlovable_ **

_At the sight of this single word, carved into the flesh of his face, Sam broke. This was when he knew. This was when he knew, it was real and all doubts faded. His brother was right. His father was right. The angels were right. He is a curse, a freak, a horrible monster that the people he cared about died for and the ones who still lived couldn’t wait to get rid of._

***

 

Sam woke with a start.

 

“Hey Kiddo, Looks like I’m not the only one back from the dead.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo... they met! Kinda. *Hides* I'm Sorry but now you know why Sam is so afraid of every thing.


	4. Full Speed Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Sam is still no where to be found and Dean calls for backup! Sorry this chapter is so short! I am currently out of town visiting family and my laptop is broken so I wrote this on my phone.

To say that Dean was freaking out would only be the biggest understatement of your life. After failing to catch Sam, even going so far as to attempt to chase him down in the Impala, Dean immediately reached for his phone and began calling everyone he knew who knew Sam... Who was also still alive.

"Hello? This better be damned important."'a gruff voice answered.

"You know it is." Dean answered. "Bobby he's gone."

"What do you mean gone? Just last week you said he was fine... Acting like himself."

"That's what I thought too!" Dean defended "But he had one hell of a nightmare last night. I woke him up but Bobby he wasn't here, he was back there and he said I hurt him Bobby! He was terrified of me! He ran away and stole the mustang out of the garage!"

"Not the '61!"

"I know! Why in the hell he chose to take the second most beautiful car in there next to baby is gonna cost him later! But right now I have to find him! This is my fault, I scared him and now he's... " Dean was getting even more stressed and he felt another headache building behind his eyes. "He's out of his mind and on his own!"

"Alright calm down ya idjit! What's the plate number on that beaut?"

"I'll have to look it up... Hold on!"

Dean went a fumbled through the stack of record books that he kept in the garage. These books contained every detail about the 13 cars, 4 motorcycles, 2 ATVs, and boat that presided in the Men of Letters garage. Finding the one he was looking for he flipped through looking for the Mustang's out ward appearance chapter.

Each book was dedicated to one specific vehicle and each chapter was dedicated to the different parts of it. For example there is a chapter about all the changes to the headlights, another for engine malfunctions the car or boat or whatever had experienced, a following chapter on how it was fixed and so on.

Dean found them really interesting even if no one else did and had sense started one for the Impala.

"Okay the number is C43974, it's an Arizona plate too."

"Okay good, paint color?" Bobby asked.

"For the past two years it's been red, I was gonna give her a new paint job next week but I guess that doesn't matter now."

"Guess not, okay... Um... Last seen in abandoned in a parking lot in Pine Bluff, Arkansas. There was festival going on and two cars were stolen that day. A Black Toyota, and a bright green BMW Roadster. Damn... I'm thinking Toyota. Could Sam even fit in a Roadster?" Bobby laughed... The image of Sam contorting himself into the compact car.

"Which is exactly why he did. Sam is looking to stay hidden so that's my guess, being cramped is nothing compared to what he thinks he's running away from." Dean nodded... Yep that was where Sam was. In that tiny damn car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So Dean is wrong... But there wouldn't be a story of they found Sam right away would there!


	5. The Heart of the Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOORRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I am a horrible horrible human being who is so late on this update. I said I wasn't gonna make excuses but I do want to explain myself. Essentially I had a lot of family drama come down on my head and there was a lot to deal with. (I was in and out of the hospital a lot). So I am sorry that I am so late.

Sam woke suddenly, cold and nervous. He saw the ceiling first, the dusty lamp on the bed side table, blonde hair, the tv, blond hair. Blonde Hair. Sam sat up slowly and deliberately.

 

“Hey Kiddo, Looks like I’m not the only one back from the dead.”

 

Sam blinked. Sam blinked and then Sam started to cry. Sam blinked and Sam started to cry and Sam started to shake. Frozen with fear and shaking where he sat, Sam kept his eyes locked on the body sitting in front of him.

 

Gabriel was needless to say a little confused.

 

“Samshine! It’s me!”

 

“Please don’t.” Sam was shaking even harder now, looking down and away. “Pl-please d-don’t.” He wrapped his arms around his torso as tears streamed down his face.

 

“Sam what’s wrong?” Concern. Sam looked up, tears stunted briefly. That was real concern. Gabriel had never sounded like that before, I mean in hell. Sure he’d seen that same look on the angel’s face when Sam first decided to take on that devil but that was so long ago.

 

“Sam it’s me.” Gabriel reached out and Sam slid impossibly further back in the tiny bed.

 

“You’re dead. This is in my head. I am in hell. I know that. I know that.” Sam kept staring at the worried face before him. Hell Gabriel was sweet, always sweet. He’d never looked at Sam like this before.

 

“I’m not dead Sam. I came back. You’re not in hell anymore. Where is Dean? What happened to you?” Gabriel had never seen Sam like this, so small and afraid, like an abused animal. Hell he was literally curling in a ball to get away from Gabriel.

 

“But you hate me? Everyone hates me.” Sam is so confused and scared but mainly confused. This is not the Gabriel he’s encountered before. His grip around his shoulders looses a little. “You hate me and Dean hates me. I am in hell and you are dead. I don’t understand.” Okay so not getting better, no panicking again. “I DON’T UNDERSTAND!”

 

Then arms are grabbing him. Gabriel is grabbing him but Gabriel is across the room. “NO! STOP!” Gabriel has him but Gabriel looks like he’s going to throw up and wow. Sam needs to breathe.

 

“SAM!” That woman is screaming at him. ‘What was her name? Hannah? Harper?’ Sam can’t thing right now, can’t breathe, can’t do anything.

 

“Sam… Sam sweetheart you need to breathe. Come on calm down.” She’s rubbing his back and he’s crying again. When did he do that? Sam shudders and shakes through his first inhale.

 

“Good! Good! Come on let it out, nice and slow. Breathe with me.” Heather breathes in deep and Sam tries to follow her. She has nice eyes so Sam tries to focus on those and not on the arms he can feel squeezing him, crushing him.

 

“Okay Sam, can you relax your arms for me?” Sam looks down at himself, realizing it was himself that was squeezing and not some phantom Gabriel. Gabriel. Sam looked around for the whiskey eyed character but didn’t see him. Still shaking he moved his arms into his lap, suddenly exhausted. Heather took his hands and helped him to his feet, sitting him in the chair that Gabriel had been sitting in. After he was seated she walked around the bed, making sure that she never took her eyes off of him so that she could straighten the bed.

 

Embarrassment and shame flooded Sam as he watched this petite woman bend to pick up the pillows and blankets that he’d strewn across the room in his panic. He watched her salt and pepper locks falling over her shoulders and in front of her face. He didn’t even know this woman’s name and she was taking such good care of him.

 

“Thank you.” Sam whispered. She looked up and smiled at him. Sam didn’t smile back, didn’t think he could. After straightening herself with a sigh, she sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“Name’s Heather, in case you were wondering.” She whispered back.

 

It was so quiet and soft and Sam thought he might start to cry again. His life had never been this quiet. It had been loud and boisterous and painful. This was so soft and Sam didn’t know what to do with himself.

 

“I am so confused.” Sam whispered. He looked at Heather. “I am so fucking confused.”

 

 

 


	6. Coincidence... I THINK NOT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! That's right ladies and gents! I am done with school, headed towards summer and officially ready to write! Let's go!

In. Out. In. Out. 

Gabirel left the room ages ago but he still feels the tightness in chest. Watching Sam… watching Sam being so afraid of him. He did that…   
okay so he didn’t do that but clearly Lucifer did, and Gabriel had to go and be all valiant and die leaving Sam in the clutches of his bag of  
dicks brother. It was official, Gabe hated his family, hated his luck, but most of all… hated himself. If he could’ve kept himself in check,   
if he had been better then Sam wouldn’t have any reason to be afraid around him because he would never of been in hell in the first place. 

Leaning against the cool tile of his bathroom wall, (Yes he ran into the bathroom like the coward he is!) he closed his eyes and tried to will   
his heart beat to slow. A small knock pulled him away from the wall and he cracked the door. 

“Heather, look I am really not in the mood for a lect—” he stopped. Sam stood there. Gabriel frowned noticing how Sam was trying to hunch   
over and appear smaller even though it didn’t really help. He also noted the weight loss and the bags under the Winchester’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Sam whispered. “I just don’t…” He paused. Gabriel could see him struggling to form coherent thoughts. “I am really confused and  
I don’t know what is real anymore.” Sam shuffled backwards. 

Gabriel opened his mouth to reply but as he inhaled to speak Sam shuffled away and locked himself inside the room. 

***** 

It was official. If Dean didn’t find Sam soon he was going to go into cardiac arrest. It had been a grand total of a week now and he still has no   
fucking clue where his little brother was. The roadster lead had turned out to be a total bust and now here he was back at square one. 

“Dammit!” Dean threw yet another book against the library wall. “Sam where the hell are you?” 

The librarian quickly shuffled over and escorted him to the door with a scowl. He’d ended up in Huston chasing a bad lead and he knew that  
by now his little brother could literally be anywhere. 

Deciding that he needed to get some rest, he headed into town to find a place to stay for the night. He’d been driving for a while when he   
spotted a small establishment. It was actually a fairly nice looking place with clean white siding and a very mom and pop feel to it. Pulling up   
to the main office he walked into the Hickory Inn. 

Upon entering he saw no one behind the front desk. ‘That’s strange,’ he thought and quickly pulled his gun from his waist band. He was   
about to round the corner when a short woman in her late fifties made her way towards him. She took one look at him and placed her hands   
on her hips. 

“If you’re here to rob me I don’t keep much cash on hand here, plus I just sent my assistant to the bank with today’s profits. If you need a   
place to stay, you are welcome to stay at my house but I don’t tolerate any nonsense.” Dean just stared. She looked at him again nodding   
towards the weapon still held out in front of him. He quickly shook his head and tucked it back into his belt. 

“I am so sorry! I just… I didn’t see anyone behind the desk and I thought there might be troub-”

“I don’t need a hero, thank you. I already have enough ego to last me a lifetime.” She said, shaking her salt and pepper locks across her petite  
frame as she laughed. 

“I’ll just take a single room please. Two doub—I mean one double if you don’t mind.” She nodded her head and slipped behind the counter   
and quickly clacking away on the keys. 

“Here,” She handed him a silver key on a single ring stating 201. “You’ll be down the hall to the left.” Dean took the key and turned,   
“Sweetheart wait!” he turned back around to face her “Look I have had a long day and I do not need any more trouble, especially at my place of  
work, do I need to worry about anything else from you?” She asked, her eyes serious, yet still soft and motherly. 

“No ma’am.” 

“Good. My name is Heather and my friend Gabriel is around here somewhere. If you need anything else just hit 2-78 on the phone in your   
room and you’ll get me. Check out is that 10 am tomorrow since you don’t look the type to be staying for long, and there is a good diner   
about 2 miles down the road if you’re looking for a decent meal.” 

Dean had no idea how she did it but it was like the woman could read him like a book. He nodded his head a turned to go to his room, too   
absorbed in his own thoughts to hear the click of a lock down the other side of the hall, nor the blonde ex-angel stood in front of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning folks. Thought I'd give you a little taste of what hell was like. I'll move the plot forward in the next chapter.


End file.
